The Whore In The Red Dress
by reginassthief
Summary: Oneshot. Original. Finders Keepers Verse. Part Two. Robin takes Regina to his father's feast where things don't go as planned. (See Strumming In Smoky Perfumed Rooms for part one)


She's tying the last of her laces when she feels a foot kick her side slightly. Smiling, she moves her hands away from her bodice and places one on the bed as she turns around to see Robin shift to the other side, his sleep ridden eyes opening slowly.

''You finally woke up.'' The words come out quiet, almost shy and she doesn't know why. It wasn't the first time he'd stayed for the whole night yet, recently, it had been happening few and far between that Regina had almost forgotten the feeling of waking up with someone.

He hums in response before saying, ''Well, what can say? I didn't want to leave the company?'' He then flashes one of his smiles- the one with the dimples showing- and it's enough to make her want to crawl back into bed and sleep- as well as do others things- for the rest of the day. But then he's narrowing his eyes as a frown appears on his face.

''Why are you dressed?''

She's laughs lightly and turns fully then, bringing her legs onto the bed. ''Because, unlike you, I actually have to pay to stay here.'' Regina only meant it as a passing comment, something just to answer his question yet she catches the serious look that passes his face.

''I thought we were past that.''

Her eyes fall away from him to her hands. He stopped paying her a few weeks ago and Regina found she didn't actually mind it. She had enough coins to convince Leo that nothing was different, and it made her feel less like a whore. But that bag of money is slowly running out. As much as they'd probably both like it, she can't swear that she'll only be with him and nobody else, especially when she's not being paid.

She finally looks up from hands. ''We were. But...that bag of coins won't stay full forever. And once it's runs out, that's it, Leo would never let me stay here for free.''

She hates admitting it but Mal told her as much the first time she arrived. She'd be back on the streets again, stealing and being played with, and even though that happens here, at least it's more controlled.

''So,'' she says, trying to lighten the situation. ''Unless you're going to marry me,'' his eyes perk up at that, '' _or_ pay me, it looks like I'll be finding other ways.''

She moves off the bed and begins opening the curtains when Robin starts speaking again.

''Can the money wait? My family are putting on a feast tonight, for some reason, and I'd really like you to come.''

Regina's hand falls away from the blind as she rolls her eyes. ''And what would you introduce me as? Your whore?''

She watches him cringe at her words. _Whore_ was never his favourite word, he'd told her that the first time she'd used it. She feels slightly ashamed when she remembers she used to tell herself that it was because it made him feel wrong. She'd found out soon after that that wasn't the case.

''I'm sure we'll think of something to call you. Just...think about it.''

She will think about it. Hell, she doesn't have to. She already decided. She wants to go. But she can't help but feel the nagging anxiety that someone will know who she is. What she is. How many other people are going to be there? How many other people are going to be there that she's been with? It only takes one person to recognise her.

''Well, I can't show up in this.'' She motions to the blue dress she's wearing.

''My sister will give you something. She has loads of dresses. Half she doesn't even wear.''

''But what if someone sees me?''

He reaches across the bed then, grabbing hold on her hand as his thumb moves across her knuckles. ''Regina,'' he pulls on her hand, bringing her closer to the bed and making her wandering eyes fall on him. ''Stop looking for excuses. Nobody is going to notice you. Nobody will take notice of you. It's going to be fine, okay?''

She sighs and nods, unclasping her hand from his and moving back to the curtains. He's right, it's going to be fine.

He stands outside Vanessa's room, his hand tapping on the stone wall behind him as he waits. Seriously, how long does it take to find a dress?

* * *

Waiting seemed to be the thing he's done the most all day. Regina told him she'd come to the feast just as he left and later, in the evening, he'd waited for her outside the brothel. He'd waited a long time there too, underestimating just how long it would take to sneak out of that place.

Finally, he saw the light break through the open door and Regina run down the steps. From there, he led her to his castle and through the secret passage that lead up to Vanessa's room.

Though initially surprised, his sister was more than happy to help and, after pushing Robin out of the room, set to work on making Regina look more like a lady and less like a...

Robin steers his mind away from the word he was about to use. He is fully aware of what Regina is, knows exactly what she has to do to stay alive but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

He pushes himself away from the wall and is about to knock on the door to see if they're nearly ready when a voice calls him from the other end of the corridor. Robin looks up and freezes slightly, eyes glancing at the door briefly as his father strides towards him. Bringing the hand that was about to knock on the door back to his side, Robin steps away from the door to fully face him.

''What are you doing around here?'' Howard asks, a smile coating his words as if it was the strangest thing to be found standing outside one's sister's bedroom.

Quickly, Robin's brain searches for an excuse. ''I'm...I'm just waiting for...Vanessa.'' he says, hoping his stuttering doesn't ruin the _half_ lie. ''I promised her I'd walk her down.''

''Right,'' his father says, that coated smile still present in his voice. ''Well...make sure to be quick about it, there's someone I'd like you to meet.''

Robin nods and moves out of the way to let his father pass. As he watches him walk down the corridor, he frowns at his words, wonders who is father is planning on introducing him, too.

 _It's nothing. Probably just some lord or king from another country._

He's about to resume knocking on the door when it opens anyway and Robin is greeted by Vanessa now dressed in a simple-yet-event-appropriate, lime green dress. She gives him a small smile and steps aside, allowing Robin to enter.

And as he does, he's struck momentarily by the sight in front of him. The blue-almost-transparent-dress she had arrived in is left forgotten on the bed and in its place is a long sleeved, fully body covered, floor length, deep red gown. Robin just stares at it. Stares at _her_ wearing it. Lets his follow the path from the tight bodice to the puffy skirt and doesn't let his mind question where his fifteen-year-old sister managed to get a dress like this from. Instead, he takes it all in and finds that he likes it much more than the purposely-revealing blue one she always wears.

Vanessa even managed to do something with Regina's hair. She left it down, unlike her own which had been twisted up in a million different ways. But with Regina's, she left some of it down, much to his liking, but the rest had been twisted and braided and coiled upwards until it fell back down in soft, dark waves.

She was breathtaking, and despite trying to stop it, his heart fluttered at the sight of her.

''You look beautiful,'' he tells her.

He watches her blush, knows she's waiting against it but it appears anyway and his heart warms at the thought that he could only make her.

''Well,'' he hears Vanessa say. ''I think we need to go. I don't think Father will be happy if we're late.'' Robin nods and moves out of the way, allowing Vanessa to leave the room.

When it's just him and Regina, he notices the hesitant and worry in her eyes. He knows exactly what's going on and reaches out to grasps her hand, the gesture making her eyes look out.

''It's going to be fine,'' he tells her, his thumbs soothing her knuckles.

Regina bites her lip briefly before saying, ''But what if someone _does_ notice me?''

Robin gives her a little smile, the fears from before coming back up to the surface again. ''Everything is going to be fine,'' he tells her, repeating his words from earlier. ''Nobody is going to notice you. Nobody _will_ notice you.''

''I really look that different?'' she asks, her voice seeming small, quiet, and so unlike her.

His hand comes up to her face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, whilst the other brings her closer. ''No, not really.'' she looks down briefly, almost like she _wanted_ to look different. ''But...'' his voice has her eyes pulling back up again. ''Considering most of the people are probably drunk when they...'' he pauses and Regina looks down again. Robin sighs, he still hasn't let go of her. ''Nobody is going to notice you, Regina, I promise.'' she looks up and gives her a small smile.

Knowing time was slipping away from them, Robin lets go of her and moves away. Bending his arm, he offers it to her, his ''milady'' which makes her smile brighter as they leave the room.

* * *

As the room gets closer and the noise from it gets louder, Regina can't stop the anxiety that forms in her stomach. Despite Robin's words, the thoughts of someone recognising her are still floating around her head. Hell, what if Leopold was there-

No! She couldn't think of that! He wouldn't be here. He hasn't got time to be away from this coins and his whores. He wouldn't be here...

She repeats that to herself as they get closer to the entrance. No one she knows will be here. No one who knows her will be here. It's all going to be fine...

''You okay?''

They've stopped just outside the hall and Regina is startled slightly by his voice. She gives him a small ''I'm okay'' and they start walking again.

They're late, everyone's seated and the food has arrived, but they're not too late to be fully noticed.

There's people. A lot of people. Too many to fully take in and while at first this seemed like a good thing, Regina realises that she's the only one who brightly dressed. Red in a sea of greys and greens and worn out blues. All these people could easily blend into the background but not her.

Regina had loved the dress when Vanessa had pulled it out of the back of her armoire. She had loved all the dresses Robin's sister had showed her and tried on, she'd have done anything to get out of that blue one. But it had been the red dress she'd loved the most. It was nice to be covered up for once. To wear a fully opaque skirt, not having to show off all her _qualities_ and _assets._ She'd asked Vanessa where she had got it from, of course.

 _''It was given to me as a gift last year,'' she said, whilst she had began fiddling with Regina's hair. ''But I never found a real reason to wear it. Besides, I prefer simple dresses.''_

 _Then Regina had asked the question she'd first thought when she saw it. ''And...I'll blend in, won't it?''_

 _Vanessa didn't hesitate. ''It depends whose there, really.'' she said as she began twisting Regina's hair. ''Sometimes people we're all sorts of colours. It really does depend.''_

 _Though the answer wasn't what she was looking for, Regina didn't press for anymore._

 _''So...how do you and Robin know each other?''_

 _And Regina was just about to tell her. The sentence on the tip of her tongue, but then she stopped herself just before the first syllable could be uttered. Does Vanessa know what she is? Did Robin tell her? If he did, wouldn't she know how they knew each other and not have to ask? She was only fifteen after all, yet Regina didn't strike Vanessa has naive. Still, should she trust her with this? This apparent secret?_

 _Regina knew she'd have to answer soon, but with what?_

 _''Robin...helped me once.'' she lied, or was it really a lie?_

 _Luckily, Vanessa didn't press for a more detailed answer. She had began braiding bits of Regina's hair as she asked, ''So this is Robin repaying you? Letting you spend the evening with our family?''_

 _''I guess so.''_

 _No more was said on the matter and a silence fell between the two of them as Vanessa carried on fixing up Regina's hair._

''Robin!'' The sound of a deep voice pulls Regina from her thoughts. She turns to see a man, or more accurately, just an older version of Robin standing near them. ''I was wondering where you were. When I saw Vanessa enter alone I assumed something was wrong.''

She feels Robin unlink his arm from hers and Regina can't help but feel a little lost at the loss of it.

''No, no, nothing was wrong. I just had a sort something out and told Vanessa to go on ahead.''

His father nods. ''I see.'' His eyes land on Regina then and she can't help but feel as they every little thing she does is being fully scrutinised. ''And who is your friend?''

Robin looks to her then, as if he's just remembered she's there and Regina can't help but feel a little offended that she's been forgotten so easily. ''Uh, this is...Um, this is Regina.''

The lord's eyebrows perk upwards. ''Regina.'' And Regina smiles, tries to keep her hands from fidgeting together. ''A very... _regal_ name.''

Still smiling, and as politely as she can, Regina answers with a, ''It's just a name.''

''Of course. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself.'' He leaves the two of them then, heading back to his seat upon the dais.

As Regina seats herself upon one of the benches, she can't help but feel as though Robin's father knows more than he was letting on. Under all the courtesies and pleasantries, he knew she wasn't as _regal_ as her name meant.

''I'm sorry about that.'' Robin says, as he places himself down beside her. They've chosen a much emptier bench, most of the people were sitting near the other end of the table, allowing Robin and Regina the top end, with enough space between the two of them.

''I should have known he'd stoop in on us.''

''It's fine.'' Regina says, all smiles on the outside, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone she knew was in this room with her.

As the night wore on, Regina's anxieties had began calming down to the extent were she could fully start enjoying herself. The formalities were over with and it seemed most people had also began enjoying themselves. Many people around them were even drunk or at least tipsy, even Robin seemed to be going down the same root. Regina, however, had kept her drinks small and to a minimum. She wanted to make sure she was still alert and ready for the run if anyone was to recognise her.

''My friends!'' Robin's father had began to shout from the dais, his voice instantly shutting off conversations and music as the whole room stopped to listen to him. ''I'm guessing many of you are wondering why I have gathered you here tonight. What makes this day so special from all the other days, you wonder? Well, this day is a very special day because, after much thought and many arguments-'' the room comes alive briefly in a series of quick laughter, much that is quickly died down. ''my wife and I have decided that it is about time for our son to be engaged.''

Regina doesn't have time to process Robin's reaction, she too caught up in her own as her world freezes. Her mind repeating the words ''time to be engaged'' over and over again and it's only the door bursting open that has it stopping as a red haired girl enters the room, a pack of servants running behind her. Regina glances at Robin behind her, his brings the drink away from his mouth, his eyes wide with surprise and anger.

''I'm glad to present Princess Zelena Mills,'' The girl begins making her way up to the dais, seating herself in the empty seat next to Lord Locksley's chair. ''And her mother, Cora Mills.''

Regina hadn't noticed the other woman before but she doesn't miss the way she seems to catch Regina's eyes before looking away and following the same path her daughter went, sitting next to this Zelena in the other empty chair.

''It is an honour for them to be our special guests for the night.''

''It's an honour to be here.'' Zelena says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

''So,'' says Robin's father, picking up his goblet from beside him as he holds it up in the air. ''To my son; Robin.''

All the other guests apart from Robin and Regina hold up their cups and all at once they toast, ''To Robin.''

Afterwards, the setting goes back to the way it was before, as if that little interruption hadn't happened. Regina looks to the table to find the older woman- _Cora-_ staring at her as a chill runs down her spine. She looks away- yet still feeling the woman's eyes on her- just in time to see Robin move from the bench. Before he can go anywhere however, she grabs his arm, stopping is movements.

''Where are you going?''

''To talk to my father. I told him I wanted to pick my wife, not the other way round.''

She goes to say something but realises she can't think of anything. So she lets him go. Lets go of his arm and watches him walk up to the dais.

She leans back slightly as she watches Robin and his father converse, ignoring the stares she's still receiving from that woman. After a few words are seemingly exchanged and Robin is following his father through a little side door in the wall.

Feeling a little awkward now, and wanting to distract herself away from the woman's stares, Regina moves to go and find Vanessa. Yet, as she moves an arm snake around her waist, pulling her back towards their person. Regina's blood goes cold at the sound of a voice she had wished she wouldn't hear here.

* * *

''I wandered we're you'd ran off to.''

''Father, I've already told you. I don't want to marry some random person.'' Robin had told him this outside, of course. His whisper getting louder at each sentence he said before his father told him to follow him. Now it seemed he was just repeating himself all over again.

''Robin,'' Howard's stern voice cut in. ''You're twenty years old. By this time you would have been married to her.''

Robin sighs, resisting the urge to just walk out of the room. ''But Father, I don't know her.''

''Is this about that girl in the red dress?''

Robin frowns for a second, then the realisation kicks in. Caught up in his anger about this farce engagement, he'd forgotten he'd felt Regina alone in there.

''No...'' he says, only backing towards the door. ''This isn't about her. This is just about human decency. Let her marry someone she wants to marry.''

''But that's the thing,'' Father says, still not backing down. ''She does want to marry you.''

 _Great._

''You see,'' Leopold says, his hand running up and down Regina's arm. ''When Mal told me she hadn't seen you all tonight, I had a feeling something was up. Of course, I hadn't seen music boy all night, either and that's when I remembered Locksley telling me about the engagement he had planned for his son. So I thought I'd come see who it was and...Just by chance, it seems I found you.''

Regina's eyes search the room, looking for anyone who would help her. Yet they were all distracted. All too occupied to notice the distressed girl in the red dress. Besides...they wouldn't help her anyway.

''Let's see if Howard knows of his _honourable_ son's dirty little secret.''

Leo's gripping her wrist then, dragging her up from the bench and pulling her towards the room Robin and his father had disappeared into. Regina's stomach twists and turns as she wonders what would happen to her. To Robin.

 _Robin will be all right. His father might even congratulate him or something. It's yourself you need to worry about. This will be all your fault._

Before Regina is thrown into the room, she glimpses up at Cora Mills, who seems to have watched the whole thing, and just as a wall blocks her few, Regina doesn't miss the smirk that appears on the other woman's face.

* * *

''I'm not marrying her, Father!'' The words are shouted, Robin reaching his breaking point. His father, too, seems to be getting more frustrated by the minute. Howard is just about to say before the door behind them smashes against the stone wall, alerting both Robin and his father to the noise. Robin's heart stops at the flash of red that lands hard against the rough floor, a little whimper escaping her.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Father's voice booms.

Robin's knees land against the floor as he pulls Regina up from her spot, leading her out the way and over to the door.

''I just thought you wanted to know who she really was.'' the man who dragged Regina in shouts, his voice echoing off the walls.

Robin frowns as he tries to place the madman. He's seen him before, at least once around the castle and... _No!_ He looks to Regina and doesn't miss the terrified look she's wearing as she grips onto him closer. Out of all the people who had to be here, it was _him._

''I have no idea what you're on about.'' Howard exclaims, his patience wearing thin already brought on by Robin.

''You're son isn't as honourable as you like to make out he is.'' The man's drunk, Robin knows that much. Drunk on alcohol? Anger? Both? Whatever it is, someone needs to stop him and get him out of here. Yet, he can't leave Regina again, he probably couldn't remove her grip from him. So he stays where he is, letting the scene play out, his heart beating faster each second as his mind wanders what will happen to Regina once this is all over.

'' _He_!'' Leopold continues, pointing a fat finger towards Robin. ''He likes to visit my little whorehouse and she...'' His finger moves to Regina then and Robin feels her move a little closer to him. ''Is his little slut!''

Howard's eyes flick from Leopold to Robin to Regina, taking each of them in by one as a silence performs between the four of them, the only sound heard is Leopold's heavy breathing.

Robin realises that he prefers the shouts to this silence. He can feel the anger radiating off his father and Leopold, the terror coming from Regina next to him. He feels sick, his head dizzy, wondering how everything could go from something from enjoyable to this destruction.

Finally, Howard speaks. ''Thank you for that, Lord Blanchard. You may go on.''

''I think I'll stay.''

Robin catches the irritation in his father's eyes before he breathes in deeply, replying with a quick ''fine'', and his attention brought towards Robin and Regina.

''It's true, Father.'' Robin confesses. He knows if he doesn't get this word in now, his side of the story, he never will and this might be his one chance to save Regina. ''Regina is a...'' he looks to her, he doesn't want to say the word, because to him, she isn't, if she was...he wouldn't have brought her here. He wouldn't care so much about her. She's Regina. His Regina. Not a whore or a slut or whatever shameful name Leopold can place on her. Yet, Robin knows he can't say any of this and can't bring himself to call her those names. So Regina does it for him.

''A whore, Robin. You can say it.''

Robin nods, his eyes finding his father again. ''...A whore.'' and he hates himself for saying it already. ''But I haven't paid her.''

Now why he said that he has no idea. He guessed if he knew what came next, he wouldn't have.

''He's been having you for free?!'' It's the shout from Leopold (who had been silent in the corner) that moves all focus on him.

''He refused to pay me!'' Robin jumps slightly at the sound of Regina's voice. He hadn't expected her to say anything. Thought she'd removed herself from the conversation but that doesn't seem to be the case.

''Then you should have took it anyway!''

Leopold moves slightly, as if to come towards Regina but Howard jumps in the way, putting a wedge between the two.

''Fine. If you want your gold I'll give it to you, just leave the girl alone.''

Leopold mumbles something before retreating back to his corner. Howard turns back towards Robin.

''You shouldn't have brought her here.'' Howard says, his voice stern yet laced within that is disappointment.

''I know, Father.''

''And you.'' his gaze his directed towards Regina who eyes shoot up. ''I want you to leave. Return your dress to my daughter and make your way...home.'' Regina nods, hands finally loosening themselves from Robin's arm as she relaxes. ''I can't keep my son from seeing you, and I probably can't keep you from seeing my son,'' his eyes move back to Robin then. ''But know that you are never to bring her here again. Understood?''

''Yes, Father.''

''Good. Leopold?'' The man, who has seemingly calmed down now, looks up, an _mhmm_ sound being heard from his throat. ''You are to take...Regina, if that's even her real name, home with her.''

''Of course. Come on, you.''

With one last look to her, Robin gives Regina a sad smile, one she returns even weaker. She moves from her spot from the corner and Robin's grip of her hand loosens. As she walks towards the exit, her fingers graze his own as she leaves until they're gone and she disappears out of the room.

He stares at the door, hand clenched in a fist. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to bring her here?

''Right. So, Zelena...''

* * *

''Mal!''

''What?''

His hand still clenched around her wrist, Leopold yanks Regina to stand in front of him, thrusting her forward he says, ''I need you look after this one, she seems to have developed the habit of running away.''

Leopold lets go of Regina and slumps his way out of the room.

Mal gives her a sad smile, taking her hand and guiding a tear stained Regina to the washroom. ''Come on, little on. Let's clean you up.''

* * *

Robin spent the rest of the night getting to know Zelena. Which wasn't difficult. She was spoilt, loud, frustrating, and complained of everything. Whilst listening to another speech of 'why she was so amazing' Robin wondered how his parents thought this was a good match.

Later that night, he lied awake, unable to go to sleep, his mind replaying everything that had happened today. He shifted onto his side and his thoughts drifted to Regina, alone in that place. With one final thought, he blew out the candle and closed his eyes, his mind still full of Regina.

 _Goodnight, my lady._

And almost as if she was in the room, her voice replied with a heartbreaking,

 _I'll never really be your lady._


End file.
